In an Instant
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: Complete! One wish sends the Z Fighters halfway across the galexy. The wish? Return Vegitasei to it's former glory, SaiyaJins included. Now, It's a race to beat the clock. Will the Saiya Jins reach earth before the Z Fighters form a allience?
1. Whaddya mean Vegita-Sei is back?!

In An Instant  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, they belong to that Japanese dude whose name I can neither spell or pronounce.  
  
"Arise Shenlon!" A man yelled. He had long gray hair, amber eyes and a beaky nose. He pursed his thin lips and began to laugh insanely as seven golden balls near his feet began to glow. The sky grew dark and lightning began to flash. A bolt of light shot upward from the now glowing balls and began to twist into a gargantuan shape.  
  
"You have awakened me from slumber. I will grant three wishes and three alone." The dragon growled at the man, his ruby eyes gleaming. "I grow impatient. Do not keep me waiting."  
  
"I would like to wish back the planet of Vegita-sei, and all the creatures that died on it." He laughed.  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon snorted, and then growled, "What is your second wish?"  
  
"I wish the Saya-Jins back to life." He shouted, somewhat insanely.  
  
"It is done." The dragon appeared bored. "What is your final wish?"  
  
"I wish for a peanut!" The man howled.  
  
"A peanut?" Shenlon sounded slightly shocked. Okay, that is definitely new.  
  
"Yes, a peanut. Is that bad?"  
  
"." Shenlon couldn't speak. Finally he said, "Your wish has been granted. I bid you farewell." As the dragon disappeared in a giant flash of light and the dragon balls spread to the corners of the planet once more, one lone peanut fell from the sky.  
  
"I have a peanut, I have a peanut!" The man yelled in a sing-song voice, dancing in a circle.  
  
Raditz woke up in the middle of a grassy plain, wet with dew and only half conscience. His armor had a large hole in the stomach area, but that was not new, it had been there for over fourteen years. The dew was new, as was the feel of grass on his face. Moaning he rose to a sitting position and took in his surroundings. I'm alive. Was the first thought that rolled through his head. The next thought he had was him wondering where he was. He seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by grass. A large crater was next to him.  
  
I died here. The realization of that came slowly. I don't know how long ago, more than eight years, certainly, but I know this place.  
  
Slowly he rose to his feet, and into the air. His ankle-length black hair swayed behind him, and flipped in the morning breeze. He uncurled his tail from about his waist, allowing the long furry appendage to lash behind him. Taking to the air he reached up a hand to click on his scouter only to discover that it was missing.  
  
Nappa opened his eyes to discover that he was free-falling through the air. "What the- holy- I'M GONNA DIE!" The blundering pin-head cried, before remembering he could fly. The bald Saya-Jin gave short shake of his head, as though trying to clear out the muck, or replace the empty air space. Needless to say, it didn't work. He lifted into the air, confused as ever, before switching on his scouter.  
  
Turles gave a shuddering breath as he levitated out of the enormous crater he had woken up in. His scouter beeped and clicked away, and he began to slowly fly towards the large power level south west of his position, unwittingly heading towards his cousin.  
  
Nappa found Raditz not far from his original position, only a few miles away. The large Saya-Jin saw the confused look on his friend's face and frowned. "Hey, Nappa, what's going on? Why are we alive? Not that I'm complaining, but last checked, I was very much dead." Raditz had to admit that this was a nice change from hell, but he didn't understand anything.  
  
"How should I know? I'm supposed to be dead to, I think." Only Nappa could be that stupid.  
  
Before Raditz could reply, Turlis appeared. "All right, why are you two alive?"  
  
"Probably the same reason you are." Was Nappa's reply.  
  
"Now," Turlis continued, completely ignoring Nappa's comment, "Where are the highest power levels around here?"  
  
"Towards the south." Nappa frowned. "Too low by far to match us. The highest is only four-hundred."  
  
"I know that pin-head!"  
  
"I didn't." Raditz broke in.  
  
"Let's go." Turlis commanded.  
  
Unknown to the party at Capsule Corporation, three Saya-Jins, all of which that were supposed to be dead, were heading their way. None of that particularly concerned any of them, they were much stronger than the other Saya-Jins realized. What concerned this party was Goku, the Saya-Jin black hole. He was eating everything in sight.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi and Bulma screeched, "Save some for the rest of us!"  
  
The Saya-Jin, Goku, looked up. "But I'm hungry." He sighed, onyx eyes pleading. His spiky black hair stood up, going in all directions at once. "Please." He was almost begging.  
  
"Kakarotto, I wonder how high you fell from when you got that bump. Saya- Jins don't beg!" A short man with black hair that stood up like a candle flame, growled. Only their hair and eye color were alike. The tall man was goofy, and fun-loving, unless in a fight. He stood a head above his 5'4" Saya-Jin companion. The short man was foreboding and constantly scowling.  
  
The earth-raised Saya-Jin laughed. "Very high. I thought you would have figured that out."  
  
"With your thick skull it would have to be." The other Saya-Jin, Vegita, muttered.  
  
It was loud enough for everyone to hear, much less Goku, with his sharp Saya-Jin senses. Every one paused, worried how he would react. "Um, I think I'll take that as a compliment, Thanks Vegita."  
  
Krillian let out a sigh of relief. The ex-monk was relieved he wasn't mad, and ran his fingers through his black hair. Eighteen, who every one had begun to call Juu, smiled. Yamcha growled, brushing his short black hair from his face.  
  
"I thought you would like to know that there are three high power levels coming quickly toward us." Goku's oldest son, Gohan, scowled, angry at Vegita for the crack on his father's integrity.  
  
"Well, we're not going anywhere. Let them come." The six and a half foot tall Namek-Jin called Piccolo laughed. His green skin made him stand out, as did his cape and turban.  
  
Videl gulped. "There isn't going to be a fight, is there?"  
  
"I hope so!" Goten, Gohan's seven year-old brother, laughed. "Me and Trunks wanna fight 'em if there is!" The eight year old lilac haired boy next to him nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
"Yeah!" Vegita's son chuckled.  
  
"I don't think so." Bulma put her foot down. "If you fight, I won't let you spar for a week. I don't care what your father says!"  
  
"But mom!" He whined. "Dad, tell her I can fight!"  
  
"Do what your mother says, boy." He growled in reply.  
  
"What is going on?!" Several light years away, King Vegita, of Vegita-sei, was yelling at his council.  
  
"We do not know your highness." One brave councilor mumbled. "We were as dead as you!"  
  
The tall king, who could have been the Earth Vegita's twin, only taller and with a goatee, sighed. "I know you were dead! I want answers!"  
  
Nappa, Radditz and Turles arrived at capsul corp. with an hour of being sensed, right when Vegita hed gone in for a drink, and to get more food.  
  
"Hey, little cousin." Turles taunted. "Let's see you take us out now!" He laughed and Goku seemed delighted.  
  
"You learned to hide you ki?" He exclaimed happily. "That's great! Maybe now you'll be a descent fight."  
  
"What? You are not impressed by our power levels?" Raditz exclaimed.  
  
"Am I supposed to be?" He looked confused.  
  
"Of course." He snorted. "We're twice you power."  
  
"No, your not." He laughed. "I'm surpressing my ki."  
  
"Not possible." Nappa stated, then added uncertainly, "Is it?"  
  
"Of coure not you Baka." Turles growled.  
  
"Daddy, who are they?" Goten, Goku's look-alike youngest son asked without any fear. "They are so weak. Videl could take them."  
  
"HEY!" Videl snapped. "Don't start buddy!"  
  
"Calm down." Gohan muttered touching his mate's arm. "He didn't mean it like that!" Videl glared at him before mumbling things about stupid outerspace monkeys and shut up.  
  
Trunks followed his father from the house, joking. Vegita laughed and Bulma waved. "Veggi-kun, we've got visitors."  
  
"I know Woman!" He yelled. "Now Shut Up!"  
  
"Why?" She was playing around with him, laughing.  
  
"Because I am-"  
  
"The prince of all Saya-Jins. Yes Veggi-kun, we know." She laughed.  
  
"Don't speak to the prince in that manner you little whore!" Nappa yelled, grabbing her around the neck. She gave a small whimper of terror.  
  
Vegita, help! She yelled through their bond, just as Trunks screamed, "Daddy! Mom's in trouble!"  
  
"Put down my mate." Vegita snarled.  
  
"Put Bulma down right now." Goku agreed, both of them spoke in a low and dangerous tone. Then, when Nappa didn't respond, Vegita flashed into Super Saya-Jin. Nappa dropped Bulma without a sound.  
  
"Your the legendary!" Radditz gaped.  
  
"Sit and eat." Chichi took over. "But bathe first. You just came back from the dead and I assure you, we can all smell it." They growled, but a glare from Vegita shut them up and they left immediately.  
  
"Guys, Vegita-sei is back! It appeared in the middle of nowhere!" Bulma raced from her house a few hours after the trio of nitwits showed up.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Vegita-sei is back'? Planets do not appear in the middle of nowhere! Especially after not being there for years!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"Can it Veggie-chan." Bulma snorted. "I didn't stick it there. Someone must have made a wish."  
  
"Yeah, and someone would wish us back, why?" Turlis let out a snort. "I mean, Kakarotto going Super Saya-Jin has a better chance of happening than that."  
  
"Pity I am a Super Saya-Jin then, isn't it?" No one had thought Goku was listening. "If your going to use an analogy, the least you could do was use a true one."  
  
"Did you just say analogy?!" Bulma gasped. "And you know the meaning of the word!?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid." Goku frowned at her.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think you're Super Saya-Jin, either." Turlis laughed.  
  
"Not Super Saiya-Jin eh?" Goku snickered, flashing into Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Guys, stop arguing. We need to decide what to do about the planet that just reappeared. I have little doubt that the Saya-Jins were also returned. As long as they are there, Chickyuu is in grave danger from an attack." Bulma said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Don't worry, if anyone comes to take over the planet, my dad will stop them." Videl winked then laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they'd be scared away by his looks!" Vegita howled.  
  
"If that didn't work his huge power level would!" Krillian said sarcasticaly. "It's got to be at least around four by now!" Every one who knew what he was talking about began to laugh, rolling on the ground.  
  
"Of course," Tien added, "he could simply talk them to death!"  
  
"In defense of Dad's integrity," Videl grinned, "he might manage to beat them." She left the sentence unfinished. But everyone thought the same thing. The person sent would have to be dead first.  
  
"My father is a moron, do you realize that?" She sighed.  
  
"Long, long ago." Was Krillian's reply.  
  
"All right you guys, the ship should be ready in about a month. Who all is going?" Bulma announced.  
  
"I am, certainly." Vegita smirked.  
  
"And me as well." Goku nodded.  
  
"I think all the Saya-Jins are." Gohan smiled. "This is something we must see."  
  
"We need to take some ambassadors." Vegita added. "Krillian and tin-can already said that they would go. You, Chichi and Videl, of course, as our mates, but we need another boy and another girl, preferably younger, maybe Gohan's age. Not to make decisions, but to show what your society has to offer."  
  
"What about Sharpener and Erasa? They could go without any problems." Videl said thoughfully.  
  
"We should notify them to our coming." Turlis said, uncomfortable in his prince's presence.  
  
"You are correct." Vegita agreed. "I was about to suggest that. Bulma, can we send a transmission out to there?"  
  
"With no problems." She nodded.  
  
The month seemed to drag on forever, getting supplies, and other materials needed in space. The Saya-Jins were growing restless as were the others at Capsule Corp. Sharpener and Erasa were told when and where to meet the entire crew, including Piccolo, who would be going with them on the journey.  
  
The meeting was, shall we say, very, erm, interesting.  
  
  
  
(A/N) I must be mad. I'm starting another story. I think some other people have had this idea, but this has actually been written for a long time. Meaning, I DIDN'T COPY! If you want this to continue, you must review. Flames are welcome. So far, I didn't get any from my other story and I am kinda curious about them. By the way, could some one tell me how to spell Nimbus's Japanese name?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! (Don't I sound so desperate?) 


	2. Aliens? You gotta be kidding me!

In an Instant  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill. If you really want to read it though, see the first chapter. It hasn't changed.  
  
Erasa looked around at the Capsule Corp. building. "You've actually met the Briefs?" She repeated for the third time. The blonde girl was in a stupor. Videl sweatdropped and nodded. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Videl." Sharpener said in his lovesick voice. Gohan had to give a very fake cough in order not to growl. Sharpener pulled out a dozen roses for her. Videl raised an eyebrow and ignored them.  
  
"Come on, spawn of Kakarotto!" Vegita yelled, impatient as usual. Bulma whacked him in the head and told him to shut up.  
  
"Gohan, get in here!" Chichi screamed. All the Saiya-Jins winced.  
  
"Coming mom!" He gestured for every one to follow him inside. Videl slipped her hand into his, a gesture the steaming Sharpener didn't miss, and all four walked towards the building.  
  
"I must be mad." Bulma moaned. "Trying to explain Saiya-Jins to humans, of all people." Vegita snickered at his mate, but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to pick a fight with Kakarotto. Chichi put a sympathetic hand on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
Turlis, Nappa, and Radditz sweatdropped at the other two Saiya-jin, making no comment. Nappa was too stupid, and neither Turlis or Radditz wanted to listen to Vegita rave at them instead of Kakarotto.  
  
Goku was ignoring Vegita and watching Chichi and Bulma intently. The two were discussing something and he wanted to know what. Chichi looked over at him and gave a tiny smile, then turned back to Bulma as Erasa, Sharpener, Videl, and Gohan walked through the door.  
  
"Finally you guys!" Bulma squealed. "Why are you so late? Bad traffic?"  
  
"No, we couldn't get them to believe me." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm being very rude!" She got even more cheerful, if that was possible. "I'm Bulma, the short troll-looking man over there is my husband, Vegita, and lilac top there is my son, Trunks."  
  
"I'm Gohan's mother, Chichi." Chichi grinned. The two teens that didn't know her looked at Gohan skeptically. This was his worst nightmare? "The tall one with the spiky hair and no scars is my husband, Goku. His mini-me is Goten.  
  
There was a crash as something broke. "Goku! Leave the furniture alone!" Chichi snapped without turning. Goku cringed.  
  
"I'm 18." Erasa and Sharpener turned to see a blonde woman with pale blue eyes standing behind them. "The shorty next to me is my husband, Krillian." Krillian gave a small wave.  
  
"The tall bald one is Nappa, Goku's twin, there, is Turlis, and the long haired one is Radditz." Bulma added.  
  
"Now, I have little doubt you're wondering why your here, seeing as you didn't even know Gohan knew us. Me. Whatever." She had a sudden thought and nearly cringed. *Good Kami! I sound like my mother!* Bulma could have been sick.  
  
"Well, it would be nice to know. He hasn't mentioned you before, though he has mentioned Vegita." Erasa agreed.  
  
"Why did he mention Vegita?" Bulma asked with a frown.  
  
"He looked like some one beat the tar out of him and said Vegita did it." Sharpener explained. "Though I don't see how." He added in a mumble. All the Saiya-Jins heard him and Goku had to grab Vegita before he pummeled Sharpener.  
  
"Don't kill the ambassador." Bulma whispered to him softly. Vegita glared at her.  
  
Twenty minuets and two near deaths for Sharpener, later, the group sat down to tell their story. It would be the first time Videl heard it, she only knew bits and pieces and had the memories Gohan gave her when they had bonded.  
  
"It starts with me, I suppose." Goku admitted with a sheepish smile. "My surrogate grandfather, Gohan, found me in a round pod when I was only around two. He took me home with him and raised me. I was very mean until I fell down a ravine and landed on my head. Then I was really nice. When I was six or seven, a monster stepped on my grandpa and a bunch of other people, killing them all." He didn't mention that he was the monster, that would come later.  
  
"I found him a few years later." Bulma added. "But right now, I'll back up, just a little. I went hunting for the Dragonballs when I was sixteen, to wish for the perfect boyfriend. Gohan-san."  
  
"Wait! Gohan's not that old!" Erasa protested.  
  
"No! Goku's grandfather!" Bulma grinned. "Anyway, Gohan-san had one and I ran into Goku looking for it. That was- erm- interesting, but I don't think I'm gonna go to in-depth on that." Goku had turned bright red at the mention of his naïveté. No one else knew about it, luckily. Vegita may have, but he was too busy ignoring the conversation to speak.  
  
"Well, then Goku met Chichi and we got all the Dragonballs, but the wish was wasted. After the twenty-third World Martial arts tournament, Goku and Chichi ran off and got married. We didn't see each other for about five years after that." Bulma finished.  
  
"My turn!" Goku grinned excitedly. "After that, Bulma got around to calling everyone and we had a get-together at Muten Roshi's house, the Kame house. During the party, a man showed up, claiming he was my brother. We didn't believe him, except he had a tail- like mine. He took Gohan."  
  
"I am here, you know!" Radditz interrupted, scowling. "And you are my brother! My little brother."  
  
"You took your own nephew?" Sharpener raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Kakarotto just said that!" Radditz snapped, crossly.  
  
"Anyway! He took Gohan and told me I couldn't have him back unless I killed a hundred people by the next day."  
  
"What did you do? I don't remember any mass murders." Erasa asked.  
  
"I did what anyone else would do. I teamed up with my arch enemy and died kicking his ass." Goku laughed.  
  
"Not the way I remember it, Son." Piccolo appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan grinned.  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
"You're _green_!" Erasa fainted.  
  
"I never would have noticed had you not told me." Piccolo replied, dryly.  
  
"Your g-g-green!" Sharpener was in even more of a stupor. Every one sweatdropped.  
  
"As I remember, Son, I ki blasted you and Radditz to HFIL, and they let you travel snake way."  
  
"I know!" Goku sighed. *Sheesh! They need to lighten up!*  
  
"After that begins my story." Vegita spoke harshly. "I didn't come here to save the planet, but look where I ended up." He gave a vicious smile. "Here, surrounded by baka humans."  
  
"You are a human." Sharpener reminded him.  
  
"I as much a human as you are a bird." He grated, slightly peeved. "I am Prince Vegita of Vegita-Sei. There is nothing human of that."  
  
"Hump. Can you believe this, Videl. They think they're aliens! How stupid is that?" Sharpener laughed aloud.  
  
Videl looked at him in surprise. "Sharpener, they're telling the truth."  
  
"You actually believe this crap?" He asked, skeptically.  
  
"Don't condemn what you do not know." Vegita snarled.  
  
"Look," Gohan finally broke in. "This needs explained. Videl believes this because she knows it's true. I- told her, I suppose you could say."  
  
"How did you get her to believe _that_?" Sharpener snorted.  
  
"A Saiya-Jin bonds with their mates, it's kind of like marriage, except the couple share their memories. It is done when the male bites the female and the female bites back." Gohan gave a scientific explanation.  
  
"." Sharpener gave him a blank look.  
  
"Basically, it means that a couple can read each others mind and the mark is the bite given." Chichi ad-libbed.  
  
"Ha!" Sharpener laughed.  
  
"Wait a moment." Erasa cut in, able to read people better than anyone gives her credit for, "Videl and Gohan are _mates_?!"  
  
"Yeah." Videl blushed.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sharpener gasped. He glared at Gohan. "She was _mine_!"  
  
"I wouldn't challenge it, Sharpener." Chichi told him. "It could have bad consequences."  
  
"What, nerd-boy gonna beat me?" Sharpener laughed. "I'll have you know that _I'm_ almost as strong as the man who beat Cell."  
  
Everyone growled. "That fool didn't beat Cell! That weakling hid behind a rock the whole time." Vegita grated out.  
  
"Ha! And I bet one of you did?" He laughed even harder.  
  
"I did. I defeated Cell. At a price." Gohan looked sad.  
  
"Yeah, right. Now I've heard everything!" Sharpener choked out.  
  
"He did." Goku broke in. "The price was my death. Luckily they wished me back and-"  
  
"Wished you back? How?" Erasa cut in.  
  
They continued on with the story, explaining the Dragonballs in their entirety. When they reached the Namek Saga, and Freezia, Erasa screamed aloud in fear. No one wanted to tell the whole story, but they did it anyway.  
  
"So, let me get this straight." Sharpener said almost an hour later. "You saved the planet and the universe, at least once, and now a wish has been made to bring back the aliens planet. You want us to go to help form an alliance with them."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Bulma agreed.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Erasa cheered. "I've always wanted to go abroad. Another planet wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but oh well!"  
  
"How, exactly, do you plan to get there, then?" Sharpener snorted again. "We don't have a ship."  
  
"I do, moron." Bulma snapped. "Doesn't it stand to reason that if we got to Namek, we have a ship? Duh."  
  
Bulma sighed. It was obvious that Sharpener didn't believe them, but Erasa did. The assembled Z-Sensi sighed. The new Saiya-Jins looked on in confusion.  
  
"I have to know what's going on!" King Vegita mumbled, pacing back and forth on the dais in the throne room. "Why were we dead and are now alive? I don't understand it."  
  
"Vegita-Sama, Sire, we are receiving a transmission from a planet called Earth." A Saiya-Jin mumbled to the king. He was quaking in fear.  
  
King Vegita growled. He would have blasted the messenger if he wasn't so damn curious! "Well, don't just stand there, you fool! Bring it unto the screen!"  
  
"Of course, Sire." He stuttered. The image appeared.  
  
"Greetings, Father." Prince Vegita briefly touched his fist to his heart. "We, meaning myself and several others, will be arriving on planet in a matter of days. We shall be able to sort this out then, I think." The king nodded and the connection was cut.  
  
"Will we be able to land now, Veggie-kun?" Bulma asked. Vegita nodded.  
  
"Gather around." Bulma yelled when Vegita told her he had to speak to the group.  
  
"Alright, there are rules you _will_ follow while we are on the planet!" Vegita snarled. "First, you will _not_ show your true power! Right now, I don't want them to know what we are. You will only show your true power if I say you may! Is that understood?"  
  
"Don't worry, Vegita. We won't power up unless we have to. And us having to is only in a life and death situation." Goku held up his hand to calm Vegita down. The prince nodded.  
  
"Second, you Kakarotto, _must_ go by your Saiya-Jin name. And while I'm on the subject of names." He considered it a moment, then only slightly more calm, stated, "On Vegita-Sei, you are introduced by your father's name."  
  
"Radditz, what's our father's name?" Goku Whispered frantically.  
  
"Bardock." Was the whispered reply.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Kakarotto, pay attention!" Vegita snapped. "You introduce yourself by your name, then J'Hir, then your father's name."  
  
"So I am Kakarotto J'Hir Bardock?" Goku asked. Vegita slapped his head.  
  
"YES!" He yelled.  
  
"Geez, Vegita, I was just checking! Calm down!"  
  
"You Trunks, on this planet, are to go by the name Vegita. You introduce yourself as Vegita J'Seirre. Bulma, you are to introduce yourself as Bulma J'Seirre. Does everyone understand?"  
  
"What about me, Vegita?" Chichi finally asked.  
  
"You are Chichi J'Tir Kakarotto." Vegeta grated. He was quickly losing his patience. "I'm assuming none of you speak Saiya-Go." Vegita continued.  
  
"That's the native language of this planet, right, father?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes." He nodded curtly. "And, I doubt any of you speak it or read it. Do any of you understand this? (Kakarotto is a total baka.)"  
  
"I am not a baka!" Goku yelled. "That wasn't nice!"  
  
Just as he said that, Gohan and Goten yelled, "Hey! Don't call tousan a baka!"  
  
"Why did you call Goku-san a baka, father?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegita sighed. *Well, at least they know it.* He was beginning to get a huge headache.  
  
"Do you speak it then?" He finally grated.  
  
A chorus of yes's reached his ears.  
  
"Good." He snarled. "Teach it to the humans." And then left.  
  
It didn't take long to find out that Chichi, Bulma, and Videl already knew Saiya-Go from their bonds. Unfortunately, however, neither Sharpener of Erasa had any knack for languages.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Okay, so, another chapter is up! Yay! Anyhoo, I wasn't gonna put World Martial Arts Tournament as the thins name, but I can't spell the other one. Go Figure! If you don't like the name I used, send me the other one and I'll change it. Review Plaese!!!! Especially if you want this continued!  
  
Thanks!  
  
BTW, Thanks for Kintoun's name, Destini! 


	3. Vegita-Sei!

In an Instant  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. I have no money. If you sue I'll give you everything I got. Dryer lint. Sorry.  
  
(A/N) I know I didn't do this last time, and I bet I'm confusing you with my, um, interesting, way of writing. Here's a nice little code for it so you can read it and I don't forget what I'm doing.  
  
"Talking"  
  
_Italics_  
  
*Thoughts.*  
  
"(Speaking in Saiya-Go.)" This will be used until they reach Vegita-sei, Then we just assume that's what they are talking in. K?  
  
Talking telepathically  
  
Anyhoo, on with the fic. K? Thought so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very unfortunate that neither Erasa or Sharpener had and knack for languages at all, or so they thought. Erasa learned the words quickly, but was totally screwed as far as grammar was concerned.  
  
"Erasa, I have to know. How did you learn so _fast_?" Videl asked the blonde girl.  
  
"She keeps using the words in her regular vocabulary." Gohan told Videl, somewhat annoyed. "Pity she totally sucks at grammar. Otherwise she'd be brilliant by now."  
  
"I am so good at grammar!" Erasa yelled at the teen Demi Saiya-Jin. Videl rolled her eyes and shook her head, then went back to train with Goku, Chichi, and Bulma. Goku had given the three a short break, but now training had to resume.  
  
Vegita had told them that they ought to at least know how to defend themselves, and although Chichi may have been a fighter, she was a bit rusty. Goku had begun to train her a few months ago, just as Bulma had been trained by Vegita, and although they had seen the moves performed countless times, they had to learn them.  
  
"C'mon, Chichi!" Goku said, ducking another punch, I know you can do better than that!"  
  
"I just learned to fly yesterday you oaf!" She yelled, trying even harder to pummel the overly cheerful Saiya-Jin.  
  
"That's better, Chi." He applauded, continuing to dodge her punches. Chichi groaned.  
  
"Hustle it up, Woman!" Vegita snarled, dodging every last one of her blows.  
  
"Slow down Veggie-Sprout." Bulma panted, gasping. He snorted.  
  
Nappa was keeping Videl on her toes and she was getting covered in scratches and bruises. Trunks and Turlis had teamed up on Goten and Radditz, and both groups were going all out. They only stopped when Goten hit Turlis a little too had and knocked him silly. He feel to the floor, dazed and staggered to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Turlis." Goten gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Yowza." He muttered, rubbing his head. "You got quite a punch there, little man." Radditz snorted back laughter.  
  
"Shut up, cousin." Turlis mumbled crankily. Radditz only laughed harder.  
  
"I still don't see why we have to learn this." Sharpener moaned. "What's the point.  
  
"(Like, duh, Sharpener.)" Erasa laughed. "(We gotta be able to talk to the Saiya-Jins) somehow. How do you say somehow again, Gohan?"  
  
"Lefor." Gohan told her absently.  
  
"(I can't believe they brought those two Morons on this trip.)" 18 sighed in annoyance. The android had Bulma program the Saiya-Jin language into her system. Krillian had been jealous of that.  
  
"(Be nice 18.)" Gohan to her.  
  
"(Sorry. That word isn't in my database.)" She smirked as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"(Whatever.)" Gohan sighed.  
  
"All right." King Vegita barked. My son should be here in about a day. As soon as he gets here, show him and the people with him to the palace."  
  
"Of course, Vegita-Sama." The solider bowed.  
  
"We're almost there. One hour until landing. We ought to be ready to leave the ship." Bulma announced to the group. Everyone went to go change.  
  
"They are landing." King Vegita stated regally. "Come. We should meet them." A large troop of men marched out onto the landing platform.  
  
The ship landed with no troubles and the occupants soon disembarked. "(Greetings, Father.)" Vegita bowed. The king snarled a greeting to his son and the group followed him to the throne room.  
  
"Introduce yourselves." He barked again. "Lilac top there first."  
  
Trunks scowled at his grandfather and calmly stated. "Vegita J'Seirre." The king gaped, but before he could say anything Bulma bowed.  
  
"Bulma J'Seirre." The blue eyed woman grinned.  
  
"Your mate is a _HUMAN_?" The king yelled. "And you son is a _HALFBREED_?"  
  
"Why, yes, they are." Vegita stated coolly, just to annoy his father. King Vegita gaped.  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"Kakarotto J'Hir Bardock."  
  
"Gohan J'Hir Kakarotto."  
  
"Goten J'Hir Kakarotto."  
  
"Chichi J'Tir Kakarotto."  
  
"Krillian Siven."  
  
"18."  
  
"Radditz J'Hir Bardock."  
  
"Turlis J'Hir Tanire."  
  
"Nappa J'Hir Arite."  
  
"Erasa."  
  
"Sharpener."  
  
The King gazed at the group, open mouthed. He couldn't believe that his son actually put up with these people. What weaklings.  
  
"Kakarotto. What class are you?" The king asked, curious.  
  
"Third, Vegita-Sama." He replied with a bow. The king was even more stupefied. His son was actually _near_ a no good third class warrior? A weakling. Goku gazed intently at the king. *What is with this guy?* he wondered with a frown. He seemed slightly psycho.  
  
"Get rid of the third class and his family." The king ordered. Then shook his head. "No, wait. Throw the Third Class in the dungeons for speaking to me and my son, and throw the rest of them out."  
  
Goku didn't say a word. No one did. They only did what was asked. No one made any move to resist, only because Vegita gave the tiniest shake of his head. "My mate and the two brats stay here." Vegita snapped.  
  
"Why do you want _both_ brats to remain?" The king snarled at his son.  
  
"Is it your business? Those three stay." The king finally nodded in agreement. Goku winked at his family and followed the guards.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying." A guard pointed to a small dingy room. Bulma sighed and nodded. This was the best Vegita had been able to do for her. At least she wasn't being used for any sort of slave.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten whispered. "I don't like this."  
  
"Me neither." He agreed, nodding his head. "But father says that we'll be alright."  
  
"I wanna know where they took my dad, and what they're gonna do to him." Goten whispered back. "And where my mom is. And Gohan."  
  
It's a good thing the two didn't know how bad off Goku was.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked the guards. He was promptly punched in the face. It didn't hurt all that much, but now he was worried about his wife, sons, brother, and the rest of his friends.  
  
The guards drug him into a room. The snapped a ki draining collar around his neck and chained him to the wall, arms above his head and feet slightly apart. Goku didn't like this. "He is to be beaten to his death." One guard said to a man holding a whip. Goku gulped. The whip had bits of metal intertwined with the rest of it.  
  
Vegita! They're gonna beat me! Goku called frantically.  
  
So, take it with out a sound! He snapped in reply.  
  
To death, Vegita! Goku cried.  
  
Now, Vegita would not usually have worried. Kakarotto could take out anything given to him, but not if he wouldn't live through it. Vegita also knew of the ki-collars the Saiya-Jins had. He frowned.  
  
"Great. Now what?" Chichi sighed. The others in the company shrugged. They were at a bit of a loss. Especially Nappa. He had lived in the palace almost his whole life. Radditz sighed. This really stunk. They had nowhere to go and nothing to eat. Or drink.  
  
"What about grandpa?" Gohan finally said. "Wouldn't he allow us to stay with him?"  
  
"Hmn. Father just might. Let's go!"  
  
Kakarotto. Have they put a collar around your neck? Vegita snapped out.  
  
Duh, Vegita. Goku rolled his eyes even though Vegita couldn't see it. That was the first thing they did. He couldn't move because of the chains and they men were talking about how painful it was to die like that. Goku was getting nervous.  
  
The man lifted the whip and swung it. It cracked down on the Saiya-Jins back leaving a bloody welt. Goku sucked in his breath. It _stung_. The whip flashed again and again leaving mark after mark.  
  
Kakarotto. Transform. Vegita finally grated. It should overload the collar. Then, I think you'll be able to break free.  
  
I promised I wouldn't- Goku coughed.  
  
DO IT! Vegita yelled.  
  
Of course. Goku muttered, just as the whip flashed down again. Because he was talking to him, Vegita could _feel_ the wound. Goku was quickly loosing blood. His back was in shreds from the whip. Abruptly the connection was cut.  
  
The men began to snicker as Goku gave a slight moan, not realizing that he was slowly gathering power. They continued to snicker as they beat him. The moan turned into a feral roar. His power flashed. His black locks flashed golden and his was black eyes turned a frightening turquoise. The collar overloaded and snapped from the force of the power Goku had released. His hair stood straight up and stayed gold. His eyes were glimmering turquoise gems, as cold as ice, hard as unbreakable stone.  
  
The men gave shouts of surprise and jumped back. Goku turned to look at them. "I do not desire to fight you." He finally said. The men growled.  
  
"What if we want to fight you?" One snarled.  
  
"I won't prevent you from signing your death warrant in blood." He coldly replied.  
  
"It won't be our warrants being signed." One laughed.  
  
"Let's fight." Another added.  
  
"So be it." Were the last words they would ever hear. Goku attacked.  
  
"Prepare a troop to send to earth to purge it." The king commanded. "No one forces my son to give me a half-breed grandchild and get away with it."  
  
The man knew better than to point out that the Prince seemed pretty happy with the woman and that they _had_ been dead. Some one had to carry on the throne. Nothing was said, however. The solider simply nodded and went to follow his orders.  
  
"They will leave in one week, sire." He replied.  
  
Goku gave a cry of rage as he leapt at the men. He beat them unconscience, but the only one that died was the one that had beaten him. The other two would never speak again because their throats were mangled in the fight. That had been his tormentors work, not his own.  
  
"Father?" Radditz called, knocking at the door of his home. His old home, the one that had been destroyed all those years ago.  
  
"Who's there?" Bardock asked, opening the door. Then, he saw Radditz. "Oh, hello, boy. Who are these people?"  
  
"Hello, Father. These are friends." He replied. Bardock nodded.  
  
"Do they have names?" He asked, slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Yes!" Chichi snapped.  
  
"And they would be?" Bardock finally asked.  
  
"I am Chichi J'Tir Kakarotto." She replied with a bow. She gestured to Gohan. "And that's my oldest son, Gohan." Bardock did a double take.  
  
"Get in here." He snapped, opening the door wider so they could pass. They all sat down in the small living room.  
  
"What do you mean, you are Chichi J'Tir Kakarotto?!" He demanded. "My son is dead! And how could you possibly be his _oldest_ son? He only had one son!"  
  
"Well, we wished dad back with the Dragonballs. He's very much alive, right now." Gohan told his grandfather.  
  
"Then where's your other son?" Bardock asked, confused.  
  
"Vegita had him stay at the palace with Trunks." Radditz replied, slightly amused.  
  
"Where's Kakarotto, then?" Poor Bardock was even more confused than anyone could have guessed. Slowly the whole story came out, about how they were notified, every thing. Then were the introductions. Bardock had appeared delighted when she mentioned 18 was a cyborg. 18 gave him a death glare.  
  
Brat! Vegita snapped in Gohan's mind. Get every one here, NOW!  
  
"Vegita wants us. He wouldn't tell me why, but he said to get there ASAP." Gohan told every one. Bardock got to his feet.  
  
"I'm going with you." He told the group.  
  
"Erasa, Sharpener, stay _here_." Krillian snapped at them. They glared at him.  
  
"But why?" Erasa whined.  
  
"Because if there's a fight, and there probably will be, you two will be a liability that might kill us." Videl snapped at them. The two pouted, but nodded. Every one else left.  
  
Vegita ran through the corridors. "Brats! Get up!" He yelled, pounding the door to Trunks and Goten's room open. The two Demi Saiya-Jins jumped to their feet.  
  
"What do you need, dad?" Trunks asked, excited.  
  
"Just c'mon, brats." He snapped and the three ran out the door. They soon arrived at Bulma's room. "Woman! Get up!"  
  
Bulma opened the door and was immediately swept up in her arms. They had to run to get to Goku in time and Bulma was far to slow.  
  
Goku ran up the stairs from the dungeons. He had already powered down and the people that saw him wouldn't be telling anyone about it anytime soon. He felt the blood fall down his back. It was in shards and the Saiya-Jin briefly wondered how long it took to bleed to death.  
  
At the next landing he stopped for a moment. He knew he was growing weak from blood loss and he felt tired, like he could sleep forever. He had been bleeding for over and hour, by his reckoning. With a sigh, he started up the next set of stairs.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs in no time. King Vegita was already there. Goku gave a cry as the king punched him. Goku was already so weak that the punch sent him to his knees. The king lifted him up by the neck. Goku gave a slight gasp. Then, Vegita arrived.  
  
The first thing Vegita saw as he sprinted down the hallway was his father punching Kakarotto, the blow bringign the already weak Saiya-Jin to his knees. He watched in numb horror as his father lifted Kakarotto up by his neck, slowly strangling him. Kakarotto gave a strangled gasp and went half-limp, struggling to stay fully conscience.  
  
"Drop him, Father." Vegita snapped. He always had hated his father with a passion, ever since he had allowed him to be taken by Freeza.  
  
"What do you care, boy?" The king snarled. Vegita regarded him coolly.  
  
"I wouldn't, but no one else come anywhere near my power. Or they wouldn't if he weren't in about seven pieces and powered up." He told the monarch.  
  
King Vegita dropped Goku. "And I suppose your going to say-"  
  
But the king never got the chance to finish. Goku had been collected by the three and taken out of the room.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Ahhh, another chapter done. The darn thing is six PAGES long! Good grief! I feel like Charlie Brown… Anywho, Thanks to you many wonderful reviewers out there. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy and special! Please remember to review, and that flames are welcome. I still have yet to get some, and if you want to send me one, please do! I can pick it apart and use it to make my day very interesting. Can anyone help me with Saiya-Jin names? None of mine sound Saiya-Jin! They all sound English! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
Buh Bye!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


	4. Well, we have had worse days...

In an Instant  
  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: If you really wanted to read the disclaimer, I urge you to find out if what's left of your sanity (Or lack thereof) is still intact.  
  
When Goku woke up, he realized that he was in a regen tank. The dense blue liquid felt good. He opened his eyes in time to see Vegita, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks looking at him. The latter three had worry written on their faces while Vegita was glaring at his father and saying something unrepeatable. Bulma took a look at the controls and immediately let the poor Saiya-Jin out of the tank.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." He offered a small smile. Vegita turned at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Finally Kakarotto." He growled his normal greeting. Goku only smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Vegita." He replied. An unreadable look passed in the Prince's face. Vegita gave a slight nod to show he heard and turned back to his father.  
  
Goku reached for the pants of his torn gi. He was feeling slightly immodest standing there in his boxers. Bulma gave a light laugh and threw them at the Saiya-Jin. He put them on and turned to talk to Vegita. Bulma gasped.  
  
"Bulma?" He turned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look- Your back!" She cried. "It's- oh gosh." Goku gave a politely confused look and turned back around.  
  
Faster, you guys!" Gohan yelled in exasperation. "Dad's ki went haywire! I can almost not feel it!" Chichi shook her head and the other's tried to speed up. Bardock glanced at the teen demi Saiya-Jin and frowned.  
  
*There is something odd about this kid. And it's not his blood either.* He thought to himself. He was still confused. They claimed to be his son's mate and child and Kakarotto was supposed to be dead. Radditz was supposed to be dead too. None of this made sense. It took almost an hour to reach the palace. The guards halted them.  
  
"Let me through." Gohan snarled. The guard laughed and swiped at him. Gohan kicked him in the face and knocked him out. The group raced inside.  
  
Vegita knew Gohan and the others were coming. He was so mad at his father already that it took all his will power not to go Super Saiya-Jin and kill him. Goku seemed to sense that, and, knowing Goku, he probably did.  
  
"I would like to know what you did that for." He stated shortly. It took a lot to get Goku mad, and the king was certainly on his way quickly.  
  
"You, a third class -a weak third class- dared speak to my son as an equal. That is against the law." He snorted.  
  
The other group of people ran in the room, Gohan in the lead. "Dad! What happened?" He cried. "I was afraid they'd kill you again!"  
  
"They almost did." Goku replied softly. "They were very close. I was very lucky." Gohan glared at the king, eyes narrowed in rage.  
  
"How dare you?" He breathed. His rage began to get the better of him, and no one noticed. "How dare You?" He hissed. His eyes flashed turquoise, and his hair flickered gold. "HOW DARE YOU?!" He screamed and flew into Super Saiya-Jin.  
  
"Gohan! Stop!" Goku grabbed his arm. "That's enough! Power down and stop!" Gohan looked at his father and sighed.  
  
"The- you're- The Legendary." The king managed to croak out. He gasped again and fell to the floor as Gohan powered down.  
  
"Uncle Turlis?" Goten yelled. Every one turned to Goku's look-alike cousin.  
  
"What, brat?" He snapped at the young fighter.  
  
"That's stupid icky-poo is the king, right?" Goten asked  
  
"Yes, Brat." He growled.  
  
Goten and Trunks exchanged looks, which soon turned into wicked smiles. "If you're thinking what I think you thinking…" Trunks grin grew even wider.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Oh no. No you don't! You are _not_ going to dye his hair pink."  
  
"Aw, mom!" Trunks wined.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Outside the med office, Bardock was pacing around. Just after they had gotten there, his scouter had nearly blown up from the enormous power surge that someone had let loose. He was unsure to why that had happened. But, somehow, he knew it had to be related that boy that claimed to be Kakarotto's brat. He heard the king give a shout of surprise, then someone fall to the floor. Later he heard a woman yell, "NO!" Quite frankly, Bardock was confused.  
  
Ten people finally walked out of the med room into the waiting room. Bardock looked like he was going to put a hole in the floor from pacing. The first few he paid no heed to. He already knew who they were. The next caught his attention. It was Prince Vegita and a woman. A _human_ woman. He could have died from shock. The last to come out was carrying two children. One under each arm. But what was most remarkable was that the man looked just like him, face wise at least. The only real difference was that all to innocent look about him and there was no scar on his cheek. Bardock was seeing his second son for the second time.  
  
"Kakarotto?" He whispered, unable to speak. "Is it you, Kakarotto?"  
  
Goku turned at the sound of his Saiya-Jin name. Who are you?" He finally asked. He knew him, somehow, but he didn't.  
  
"Karrot-chan?" Bardock finally asked. "Surly you remember me. I'm you father."  
  
Goku frowned. His father? Karrot-chan? He _knew_ that name from somewhere. Or, he thought he knew. Was this really his father?  
  
(A/N) Quick note here. I'm pretending that up until a Saiya-Jin child reached the age of two, its parents showed affection, then, they gradually stopped. Alright, on with the fic!  
  
"Your my father?" Goku finally asked. Bardock nodded.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you, Kakarotto." Bardock sounded sad. Goku shook his head no. Despite the fact that he sounded ready to cry, his face was impassive.  
  
"But, I feel like I ought to." He gave a frown. "Why didn't you ever come after me? Didn't you care?"  
  
"The king wouldn't allow it, and by the time I got back, they presumed you were dead." Bardock's face still betrayed nothing, but his voice grew even sadder. "They told me that they had sent you off a year ago, and never returned. They told me they had look! I shouldn't have believed them."  
  
Goku smiled. He hated to see people like this. Poor Bardock! "Well, now you know I'm not dead and that I have two wonderful children, and a mate. It's okay!"  
  
"I'm still sorry." Bardock replied. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goku caught him in a bone crushing hug. Bardock couldn't breath. In fact, he was beginning to think he would sell his soul for air right now.  
  
"Go-chan, you'd better loosen your grip. I don't think your father can breath." Chichi told her husband as Bardock slowly turned blue.  
  
"Right. Sorry." He let go. Bardock would have fallen, ready to pass out, but Goku caught him. "Sorry father."  
  
"Right." Bardock managed to weez.  
  
"Your giving me cavities." Vegita finally snarled. Let's go."  
  
King Vegita woke up several hours later, still laying on the floor. (A/N I bet he feels loved.) The others had left to go to Kami only knows where and he had no idea what to do. *Now, let me think. Why was I out cold? Something gold, legend, kid… SUPER SAIYA-JIN!* He sprang to his feet and ran down the hall towards the throne room.  
  
*A half-breed is the first Super Saiya-Jin in three millennia? How can this _be_?* He continued to race down the hall way. In fourteen days the Earth would be a pile of trash in space and his son would be dead.  
  
Vegita sighed. He was in the armories at the moment trying to find some clean armor that actually fit. The others were also there, suiting up in armor that wasn't bloody. Goku had gone to get Erasa and Sharpener and Videl and Gohan had taken them to get fitted with armor like the rest.  
  
Goku was talking to his new-found father and Goten was complaining that Chichi never let him have any fun. All in all the group was much happier now than before. That was good. No one was going to try to go Super Saiya- Jin and no one was trying to kill anyone else- at the moment.  
  
"I feel much better." Radditz told Nappa and Turlis after getting armor. The gi's the earth fighters wore were comfortable but it wasn't armor. The other two had to agree with him.  
  
"No what?" Gohan finally asked the group.  
  
"I vote for food." Goku spoke up. "I'm starved. I, probably unlike you, haven't had any food all day. And I know it's defiantly past lunch."  
  
"Always thinking of your stomach, little brother." Radditz laughed. The two had been more friendly in the past few weeks, but it was clear that issues still needed to be resolved.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Ah! Time for the wonderful thing I like to call My Mindless Babbles (Even though most people call them authors notes). Anyway, I'm really glad to get this done. I meant to have it out sooner, but my mother grounded me from the computer. That was because I needed GOOD exam grades. Anyhoo, I missed writing! I missed my fans too! And please Review. Ooh… That rhyms…  
  
Uh, thanks to every one that has reviewed so far, I'd love to hear from you again and, if you wish, flame. I will accept them quite happily. Being able to pick them apart and laugh at them will make my day much better.  
  
Bai Bai!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


	5. The legendary?!

In an Instant  
Part 5  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ya, I don't own.  
  
The group, now dressed in clean armor, went to the main square to get something to eat. It had been a very long day, and the crew was getting tired. Erasa and Sharpener had been filled in as to what was happening between them leaving the palace and that moment. Goku was feeling much better, though most of the others were still worried that he might push his luck.  
"So, what's going on now?" He asked Vegita with a sigh. "I am beginning to want to annihilate something, like, oh I don't know, your Father."   
Bardock let out a choked laugh before asking, "So, how did you get away? I know Prince Vegita wasn't there."  
"I can't tell you here, Father, you wouldn't believe me." Goku replied. "You'll hear why soon enough." Bardock, though less than satisfied with the answer, nodded in agreement.  
"Are we going back to the palace tonight, father?" Trunks asked with a frown. The demi Saiya-Jin wasn't fond of the idea about spending any time near his grandfather.  
"Yes, we are. Of course, as soon as that fool challenges me, I'll kill him." Vegita grated. Bulma sighed.  
"I know you don't like the man, Vegita, but really! Isn't that a bit harsh?"  
"Do you really want him trying to kill you, or doing some other sick things like that?" He raised a eyebrow.  
"Kill him off." She snarled. Everyone laughed.  
  
After they had eaten, Vegita, Bulma, and Trunks headed back to the castle with Nappa while Radditz, Goku, and the others headed towards Bardock's. It wasn't far, but he did apologize about how small it was. Gohan laughed.  
"That's alright. It beats sleeping on the streets." He pointed out. Bardock was forced to agree. When they reached his house, however, Goku frowned.  
"What's wrong, little brother?" Radditz asked.  
"It's nothing." He waved his hand. "I just figured that it's be smaller. It's bigger than our house."  
"But there are twice as many people staying here." Radditz pointed out.  
"True." Goku agreed.  
  
Sometime later, after everyone had settled in, Bardock finally demanded to know what was going on. "Alright, how did you get away and what, exactly are you doing here?" He almost yelled. Goku gave a sheepish smile.  
"Well, The planet was destroyed, remember?" Goku said. "We came here to get a treaty signed. We thought it for the best."  
"Well, aren't we impressed with the Saiya-Jins hospitality, then." He sighed dryly. Then he added, "But we aren't all like that."  
"I know." Goku waved it off. "But after we met him, he asked me my class, so I told him, Third. Then he ordered me to the dungeons to be beaten to death."  
"How did you get loose?" Bardock questioned.  
"I'll show you outside. Houses are bad places for power-ups." Goku answered. The group went outside and Goku began to power-up.  
With a shout, he transformed into a Super Saiya-Jin. "My son is the Legendary?!" He gasped in shock.  
"Not exactly." Goku admitted. "I am only one of many that can go Super, as we call it, its not really that special."  
"Who else can go Super Saiya-Jin?" Bardock questioned as Goku powered down.  
"Both my sons, Vegita, and his son." Goku replied.  
"BOTH your sons?" Bardock gaped. "Your youngest is only what, six?"  
"Seven!" Goten cried indignantly. "I'm Seven! NOT six!"  
"Oh, sorry, but still! It's like the Legendary became a child's toy!" Bardock sighed.  
"Remember, Father, they aren't full-blooded Saiya-Jins." Goku reminded him. "The Demi Saiya-Jins are stronger then the full-bloods."  
  
Vegita, Bulma, and Trunks weren't having nearly as much fun as the rest of the gang. In fact, the three of them were getting rather feed up with the pompous ass who called himself the King. After only three minuets in his presence, Bulma had tried a total of sixteen times to rip off his head. It took both Vegita and Trunks to hold her back every time it happened.  
"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! I'll tear his head off! I'll feed him his intestines! I rip his bloody heart out!" She raged.  
"Mom, you can't rip his heart out! He hasn't GOT one, remember?" Trunks latched onto her arm. Desperately trying to stop her.  
"Then I feed him his tail!" She yelled. "Or I'll splatter his brain! Let me go!"  
"Sorry, Onna, you can't do that either." Vegita sighed. "He hasn't a brain to splatter. His skulls far to thick."  
"Then I'll do something else, But I"M GONNA KILL HIM AND IT'S GONNA BE SLOW AND PAINFULL!" She lunged again. The guards leapt forward and Vegita growled at them. Both guards gave a small laugh and retreated. Vegita finally hooked an arm around Bulma's waist and held onto his mate for dear life. Not that it was his life he was all that worried about.  
The king sat on his throne the entire time, bored and impassive. "Really, Vegita, you ought to beat your sluts more often." He yawned.  
That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Now Trunks and Vegita, who weren't particularly happy to begin with, were peeved and annoyed. "My Father doesn't beat her at ALL!" Trunks yelled.  
At the same time, Vegita snarled, "Back Off!"  
The king raised an eyebrow at his son and laughed. "Why? Can't handle the truth? Not that it will matter. In fourteen days not only will you be dead, but that mudball you called home will have the original job done!"  
"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled.  
"It's quite simple, my dear. I'm going to purge Earth." He laughed insanely. Poor King Vegita. In his momentary shock, Vegita lost his gripe on his mate.  
"WHY YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TAIL OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!" Bulma lunged. Trunks winced and tried to catch his mother. He was just a little to slow. The guards sprang forward and grabbed her. She growled and bared her teeth.  
"Fiery isn't she?" The king asked his son almost lazily. "Maybe I'll take a turn with her." He reached out to touch her. The moment his hand came into range, Bulma clamped down on a finger.  
The king howled in pain and rage. "Damn bitch! Get off!"  
Vegita began to snicker. ::I think you made him mad.::  
::I'm going to rip his hand off pretty soon.:: Bulma snarled at him. ::Then, I'm gonna gnaw his tail off and make him eat it.::  
::You do realize that in order to do that, his guards have to let you go first, right?::  
::That's just an unplanned difficulty.:: She waved his remark off. ::But their not gonna be able to have kids if they're still holding me in about twenty seconds.::  
"If you like the ability to mate, I recommend letting mine go. She's going to hurt very badly in a place I don't think you want to lose." Vegita grated out while he was snickering. The guards dropped her.  
Bulma shot both a sweet smile. "Very wise decision." She stated shortly. They gulped.  
  
"I still don't believe it." Bardock told his son later, still gaping in shock. "You are the legendary. You. A third class."  
"I know. You've said it at least sixteen times by now. If you say it again I'm passing you of as a broken record." Goku replied patiently. "I should be the one gaping. I always wondered what you looked like, and I now find out that I have dozens of pictures of you all over my house and I see you every time I look in a bloody mirror!"  
Bardock gave a tiny laugh and then smiled at his son. "So, you aren't mad that I'm not what you expected? Brave, noble, whatever?"  
"I never expected anything. I pretty much gave up on being shocked after I learned I was from another planet." Goku admitted.  
  
(A/N) Okay, I changed my code, not only for the poor people that got migrains reading it, but for poor me that got a migraine WRITING the damn thing. Anyhow, I hope you appreciate this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, writer's block is a pain in the ass.  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	6. Meet the Gang!

In an Instant  
  
Part 6  
  
Meet the gang!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Aren't we impressed. Move along, now. The fic's better than the disclaimer…I think… ^_^  
  
Bulma jumped towards the king yelling obscenities Vegita didn't know she even knew. Trunks watched his mother, shock written on every feature, and his mouth open in shock. "Since when does mom know language that bad?" He whispered to his father.  
  
An equally shocked Vegita could only shrug. "I haven't the slightest."  
  
Bulma, meanwhile, was throttling the king and, true to threat, forcing him to eat his tail. Trunks frowned. Vegita turned to his son. "Do you still have that pink hair dye with you?" The little boy nodded. "Well, here's your chance to use it and not get in trouble by your parents."  
  
A wicked smirk appeared on the boy's face. "Really? Oh, I promised Goten he could help…"  
  
"So? You can dye it a different color later." The prince snorted. He had a feeling the king would be a laughing stock before he died.  
  
"AND YOU WANT TO PURGE MY PLANET? I DON'T THINK SO!" Bulma screeched. The Saiya-Jins in the room winced. Trunks calmly covered his ears and waited for the storm to pass. Vegita groaned. ~ Does she EVER shut up? ~ He wondered with a slight frown.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey, kid, what planet did you say you were from again?" Bardock finally asked as the group made their was through the Tavern by his house.  
  
"Earth, why?" Goku replied.  
  
"Because it's on the to-be-purged list."  
  
"What?!?" Gohan half-yelled. "It's where?!?"  
  
"Shut up!" Bardock elbowed him in the side. Pain shot through his arm and he wished he hadn't. "What are you made of? That hurt!"  
  
"Eh, oops. Sorry…" Gohan blushed.  
  
"So, now what do we do? They're trying to kill off my planet!" Chichi raged.  
  
"We could seek an audience with the king." Bardock thought. The other members of the group exchanged looks.  
  
"Chichi, you are going to leave your frying pan at home." Goku said softly.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort." She snapped. "I'm gonna behead him with it."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Back at the palace, Vegita had pried his mate off his father with a bit of difficulty and Trunks had procured the pink hair dye from where ever he kept the stuff. Somehow it was always in easy reach. Vegita rolled his eyes as Bulma gave a delighted grin. "Trunks, is THAT the hot pink hair dye you dyed daddy's hair with?"  
  
Nervously the lilac haired boy nodded. Bulma's smile turned slightly maniacal. "Be a good boy and give it to mommy." She wheedled. Trunks violently shook his head and backed away from his mother.  
  
"Shut up, Bulma." Vegita winced at her name, almost regretting using it.  
  
"Veggie-kun, you used my name!" She kissed him delightedly. Vegita raised an eyebrow but gave no reply.  
  
"Are you PMSing, woman?" The king finally asked, sitting back in his throne. Before anyone could even twitch, Trunks had tied him to the chair. Triumphantly he held the hair-dye in front of the king's eyes with a smirk; the boy then set to work attacking the king's hair and making it the ugliest he could. When he pulled out the mirror he kept hidden away in the same place as the hair dye and showed the king his handy work, the only thing that was heard throughout the palace was Bulma's insane laughter, Trunks' evil giggle and the king's horrified scream.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"We are not going tonight! I have little doubt that Earth will be there in the morning!" Bardock yelled at a raging Chichi.  
  
KA-BONG! Every other Son clan member in attendance, and even the close family friends, winced at the resounding sound of Chichi's frying pan clocking Bardock straight in the head. "ITIA!" Bardock howled, dancing around in pain. Chichi glared at the hapless Saiya-Jin and frowned.  
  
"I want to go TONIGHT!" She snarled.  
  
"Chichi, I'm sure we won't be able to get in tonight." Goku winced as she raised the frying pan in his direction. Bravely he continued. "They probably don't let anyone in at this time of night. Tousan's right. It'll be there in the morning."  
  
"You better be right Goku." She snapped. The group gave a sigh of relief as she lowered The Frying Pan of Doom. "Or ELSE." Goku's eyes grew really wide and he gulped visibly.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What on earth is Bardock DOING?" A short female Saiya-Jin frowned, hearing his cry of pain. "Should we go over there?"  
  
"I don't know Celipia. Do you think he's in trouble?" Another burly Saiya- Jin, Toma, Asked warily.  
  
"I hope not. We better find out…" The two walked slowly to the door of their friend's home and knocked.  
  
"Hello?" Bardock opened the door. At least, it LOOK like Bardock.  
  
"Bardock? What happened to your scars?" Celipia blinked. "And since when do you look like that?"  
  
"I'm not Bardock!" The man gave a goofy grin. "I'm his son, Go-er- Kakarotto."  
  
"Huh?" The other Saiya-Jins looked at the man and back to each other.  
  
"No, you're Bardock." Celipia said slowly, as though he wouldn't understand otherwise. A voice called from inside the house right at that moment.  
  
"Kakarotto? Who's at the door?"  
  
"I dunno, but they're convinced I'm you." The man called back.  
  
"Are they called Toma and Celipia, by chance?"  
  
"Are you?" Bardock/Kakarotto turned to look at them.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Yup!" He shouted inside.  
  
"Let them in, then!" The other voice yelled. Obediently the man stepped back and gestured for them to enter. When they steeped inside they looked about in shock. The REAL Bardock was sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to an extremely large lump on his head while a tall black haired teen male was telling him that it usually didn't take long for the swelling to go down but the lump would hurt like hell for days. An angry looking black haired and eyed woman stood nearby, a frying pan dangling from one slim hand. Two blonde teens were huddled in a corner out of fear while a short monk-looking fellow sat on the lap of a blonde woman, they were assuming to be his mate. A little Bardock look-alike was seated on the shoulders of Radditz and Turlis was leaning against the wall farthest from the woman with a frying pan. A black haired blue eyed teen female stood by the other teen trying hard not to laugh. A large grin was hidden by one hand and she was twitching ever so slightly.  
  
"Should we ask?" Toma asked a bit hesitantly.  
  
Bardock shrugged. "My grown-up look alike is Kakarotto, his mini-me is Goten, his other son is Gohan, the two blondes in the corner are Sharpener and Erasa, the blonde woman is 18 and the short guy is her mate Krillian. The other teen is Gohan's mate, Videl. And the one with the frying pan is Kakarotto's son, Chichi."  
  
"I'm guessing she got you with it?" Celipia asked grinning.  
  
"Don't you have wonderful perception of the obvious." The Saiya-Jin grumbled. Celipia shrugged cheerfully.  
  
"I think, I'm not gonna ask and I don't wanna know." Toma stated, turning for the door.  
  
"Why not? I've just found my long-lost son and you don't even want to meet the guy? Oh well. Your loss!" Bardock grinned. The man's teammates exchanged looks then turned slowly away. "AND he's one of the legendary!" Bardock gave a proud smile and the other's in the room sighed.  
  
The new Saiya-Jins merely burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!" Toma howled.  
  
"I am." Kakarotto smiled happily. "But so are my sons, so it doesn't matter much."  
  
"What?" The two warriors almost keeled over in shock.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm SSJ 3 and Vegita and Gohan can hit SSJ 2. The boys can hit SSJ 3 too, but only when they're fused." Goku sighed. Celipia gave one shocked croak before both she and Toma keeled over and passed out.  
  
"What'd I say?" Goku asked, looking at the unconscience Saiya-Jins. No one said a word.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey, they're waking up!" A little voice cried as Toma's eyes fluttered open. Celipia moaned but left her eyes shut.  
  
"Bardock?" She called.  
  
"Yeah?" He walked into the room.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt your long lost son had returned and had kids of his own and that he could go past the Legendary and his kids were Super Saiya-Jins and…"  
  
"Um, Celiplia? That wasn't a dream…" He gave a tiny little laugh. "They can." She cracked her eye opened and promptly pinched herself.  
  
"Nope, I'm awake. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hi! Sorry about the scare! I didn't mean to do that!" Goku poked his head in the room and the two Saiya-Jins jumped in fright.  
  
"How is the Legendary so…so… naive?"  
  
"I dunno, but he's a sight when he's transformed, I tell you!" Bardock grinned. "And he says that Vegita and his kid are Super Saiya-Jins too. He's friends with the prince and his second kid and the prince's brat are practically brothers. It's weird, I'm telling ya." Bardock settled back and smiled. "But I can't say I'm not happy!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I know I haven't' updated this recently. I'm sorry! (Dodges rotten fruit and Vegetables) I really am! I'll try to do better! I was just having trouble with this chapter! So, I'll see y'all!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	7. The King's New Groove

In an Instant  
Part 7  
The King's new Groove (and it is UGLY!)  
  
Disclaimer: Go elsewhere for it. I don't want to type it, and you probably don't want to read it.  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Trunks gave a delighted giggle at his grandfather's now polka dotted and stripped hot pink and black hair. The king's eye was twitching madly, and he was struggling madly to get loose. It was such a pity that the ropes they were using were of Bulma's make, strong enough to hold Vegita in first level Super Saiya-Jin. Bulma gave the king a wicked grin, and turned to her mate.  
  
::You want to let me go, Vegita.:: She smirked. ::You know you do.::  
  
::Not really, Onna.:: He smirked. ::I want to kill my father. It wouldn't do for you to do it. People would think I was weak.::  
  
::But 'Geta!:: She whined.  
  
::NO.:: He stated flatly. ::Now let's get some sleep. We can finish his embarrassment tomorrow.::  
  
::Oh, all right. If we have to.:: She sighed in defeat and nuzzled his neck. ::Tomorrow then.::  
  
"Come, brat. We going to bed. The king wants to stay up late." Vegita smirked. Trunks gave a wicked grin, nodded, and followed his parents from the room.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
The next day dawned bright and far too early for Bardock. It had begun with his youngest grandson bouncing cheerfully on his stomach chanting, "Wakey, wakey, wakey!" Though he only got up when it became apparent that the boy was NOT going away and was NOT going to bother anyone else.  
  
"Go AWAY brat." He snapped. Goten's lip quivered.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore? I thought you loved me!" Tears sparkled in his big black eyes and Bardock's scowl melted before it even touched his face.  
  
"Of course I love you Goten," He told the boy, "but I wanted some more sleep." Goten's tears disappeared instantly and he smiled.  
  
"Yay! Grandpa still loves me!" The little boy cried, hugging the Saiya-Jin warrior. Not even Bardock could stop a smile.  
  
"Now, go wake up every one else. I'm hungry and if I have to be up, so do they." He ruffled the boy's hair fondly and smiled.  
  
"Okay, but you get to wake up Gohan. He doesn't like me when I wake him up." Gotan told his Grandpa with a short nod.  
  
"All right, deal." He agreed and the two left the room.  
  
And that was how he came to be in his current predicament. Which was being held up by his throat, unable to breath, because Gohan was half awake and thought he was an evil space critter out to kill them all. Well, he got the space part right, anyway.  
  
"Gohan! I'm your Grandfather! I'm not out to rule the universe and I'm NOT trying to kill you!" Bardock managed to croak out. He was ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. Luckily for the hapless Saiya-Jin, Goku walked in on the little fiasco and pried Gohan's hands off Bardock's neck, and dumped a pitcher of cold water over his son.  
  
Gohan woke up with a yelp, then blinked stupidly at the two men. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Trying NOT to get myself killed." Bardock muttered with a scowl. "You tried to kill me."  
  
"Really? Huh. Didn't Goten tell you not to wake me up like that?" He asked with a frown.  
  
"No." Bardock shook his head. Gohan shrugged and walked out leaving the older two to look at him then each other. One with a knowing look, one unbelievably confused.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sometime later, the group of Saiya-Jins wandered up to the palace. They were stopped by the palace guard and Goku sighed. "Look. I know you are doing your jobs, but I'm here to talk to Vegita and the king. Well, maybe not the king, but I know Vegita at any rate. Let us through."  
  
"And if I don't let you?" The guard pressed.  
  
"Then I'll tell Vegita and He'll make you." Goku sighed.  
  
"I don't believe you." The guard snapped.  
  
::Hey, Vegita? Can you tell this idiot of a guard to let us in? He doesn't believe I know you.::  
  
::Kakarotto? Why are you here so early?:: Vegita yawned, still not quite awake.  
  
::Chichi wants to behead your father with her frying pan.:: Goku shrugged. ::And Goten wanted to dye his hair.::  
  
::All right, all right. Give me ten minuets.:: The Saiya-Jin prince muttered with a second yawn.  
  
::Kay! Thanks!::  
  
::You are WAY to cheerful.:: Vegita snapped, cutting the connection.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
True to his word, the prince appeared at the gates to the palace exactly ten minuets later. He was cranky and annoyed, yes, but he was there. "What do you want, Kakarotto?" He snapped, giving Goku his typical "Glare-of-Slow-and-Painful-Death" and slamming the gates open.  
  
"He wouldn't let us in. I told you that earlier, remember?" Goku rubbed the back of his head. Vegita shrugged and motioned them into the palace, closing the gates loudly behind him.  
  
"Hey, Goku!" Bulma grinned, walking into the room. "Who are all these people?" She gestured behind the tall Saiya-Jin warrior.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Well, the one is my father, I think you can guess who he is, and the female Saiya-Jin is Celipia and the other one is Toma." Goku turned to make sure he got everyone, then nodded proudly. "That's all of them!"  
  
Behind him, Celipia turned to Bardock. "Your son, a THIRD CLASS, is on a first name basis with the ENTIRE royal family?" She gaped.  
  
Bardock shrugged. "Apparently, though I wasn't aware that it was a regular basis."  
  
"Of course. The baka is to stupid to do it only part of the time." Vegita gave a snort.   
"Why else would I allow him to do it?"  
  
"Because you know my Otousan can kick your ass?" Little Goten sent the prince the Son Grin. Vegita glared at the boy.  
  
"SHUT UP, BRAT!" He snapped. Goten grinned. Chichi twitched and before anyone could blink two extremely loud KA-BONG's reverberated through the castle.  
  
"OW! Okassan! What was that for?" Goten howled, clutching his head where the frying pan had landed.  
  
"For cursing." She snapped. "And Vegita's was for living."  
  
"Pardon me, woman, for not upholding your standards." He sneered, rubbing his head. There was another large ka-bong, only it was Bulma this time, leaving Vegita to rub a second lump on top of the first. He scowled at his mate and she gave a sweet smile. Muttering things about being a certain time of the month, he led the group to the throne room.  
  
Erase and Sharpner hung back behind the group, shaking in fear, when Gohan spotted them. They were still a little freaked out by the whole "Gohan is half-alien and they have to go save the world from vicious Saiya-Jins" thing.  
  
"Hey, you guys, what's up? You look scared." He smiled.  
  
"NO!" Sharpner said sarcastically. "We only find out you're a half-alien and then you drag us to another planet to get a treaty signed only to find out they don't LIKE us and want out hides!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "So? It's the same thing that happened every where else that I've been. Why should my father's home planet be any different?"  
  
"Every where else?" The blonde teens gaped at the demi Saiya-Jin. "What do you mean, 'Every where else'?"  
  
"Well, first it was Radditz, he kidnapped me, as you know; then there was Vegita, he wanted to kill me too at one point; and then there was Freeza on Namek-sei but I think that was a race sorta thing when he wanted to kill me, I don't think it was anything personal anyway; and then there was Cell, and that was kinda more cuz my tousan, though; and then there was Buu. And that was another one of those 'let's destroy Earth people' but he was still evil." Gohan frowned. "I think that was every one... Oh, wait! Nope! I forgot Juuhachi! She tried to kill us too! Heh, silly me."  
  
"And you don't have a problem with this?" Erase raised an eye brow.  
  
"Naw! We all have our reasons to fight! Granted my uncle's was the dumbest, but still..." Gohan merely shrugged and continued towards the palace.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I live! *cheers* So, now that I finally got the chapter that's been sitting done, on disk, for the past three weeks out, do you think you could review? They make me type faster!  
Kakarotto: Liar.  
Lady Foeseeker: Shut up! They don't have to know that!  
Kakarotto: *snickers* whatever.  
Lady Foeseeker: Knocks him with a frying pan. Review, please? 


	8. Treaties

In an Instant  
  
Part 8  
  
Treaties  
  
Disclaimer: I need a sumer job. Do you really think I own this? I wish! I'd be making money! Hah!  
  
I'm sorry it's short, but. . . well, there wasn't much left!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Sadly, the group didn't have the chance to kill the king. Bardock took one look at the man and nearly fainted in horror. Partially becuase of the. . . interesting hair colour the man now sported, and partilly because the man was tied up on his own throne. Trunks gave a vengeful smile. "He offended Mama," The child explained with all the supiriorty he could musster.  
  
"Right," Bardock coughed, shaking his head. This was so surreal that Bardock began to wonder if he was trapped in some crazy never-ending nightmare.  
  
Gohan shrugged and looked to the king. "Well, I can't say you weren't warned about making the women mad."  
  
Videl smirked, pulling out a pair of scissors. "Of course he was. He was just too stupid to listen."  
  
"Like Goku and Vegita do all the time!" Chichi rubbed her hands together maliciously.  
  
The king managed a small whimper around his gag. Videl advanced, scissors held high. She carressed his hair, smirking, and set about shaving of a strip in the middle. He now looked like he had a backwards mowhawk, the hair on either side of a shaved stripe, rather than a line of hair surrounded by the shaved parts.  
  
His beard was next, trimmed and teased until it resembled a flower. Chichi had the audicity to spary it with purfume. Then Videl's sights were reset. A little lower. On his tail.  
  
The king thrashed as Videl approached, her eyes glittering. "Now you pay."  
  
The Saiya-Jins in the room winced as she began to trim it, shaving some weird pattern into the poor king's spare appendage. Gohan held his tail protectivly to his chest. She had done that to him once, and the thought of the razor burn he had recieved still made him want to cry.  
  
Vegita had nearly repeated what Gohan was doing, but he was muttering something to his tail that sounded amazingly like, "Don't worry, it's okay, I won't let the crazy human hurt you."  
  
Bulma was cheering.  
  
"What's with the tails?" Erasa finally asked, as the other woman rubbed their hands together and cackled evilly.  
  
"A Saiya-Jin's tail is his pride and joy," Toma explained. "We would like to keep them intact, thank you. What she just did--no one deserved that."  
  
"She probably gave him razor burn too, which is even worse since a tail is the most sensitive part of a Saiya-Jin's body. It's an extension of our spine and central nervous system," Gohan added. "She did that to me, once. I couldn't sit for a month without pain."  
  
The king finally broke under the small female's onlsaught. "What do you want from me?" He whimpered.  
  
"We really didn't want anything," Bulma offered sweetly. "That was mostly for upsetting us. Vegita didn't mention that human women are coniving little bitches, did he."  
  
"If you promise to be good, we'll let you go," Chichi added.  
  
"Anything! I'll do anything! Just get these mad women away from me!" Videl cut the ropes and the king moved to cower behind Bardock. "How come they didn't attack YOU?"  
  
"I didn't attempt to kill any of them, and did my best NOT to insult them, my lord," Bardock informed him, smugly.  
  
Chichi patted Bardock's head. "That and he's soooo much cuter than YOU! He just has that whole, 'I need fed, and loved, and taken care of,'aura down. He's sooooo cute!" She sounded like she was refering to some sort of puppy. Bardock, feeling no need to endanger his tail, didn't say anything to disallusion her.  
  
"All I want is you off my planet! I'll agree to anything! Anything at all!" The king was sobbing now, and Vegita had to hide his laughter. His father, sobbing, all because of some tricks that his mate and son had played on him? He'd never survive the Briefs household.  
  
"All we wanted was a peace treaty and a vacation, Father," Vegita held in his laughter at the look of horror on his father's face.  
  
"That was IT? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I tried. You were too busy being a megolomanic to listen to me. That's when Bulma decided she wanted to have some fun. Not that I blame her, you did attempt to kill her best friend, after all."  
  
Bulma smirked, nodding. "There is that. But it's also fun to torment people that can't do anything in return. I don't have to worry about repercussions."  
  
"Of course, my dear," Vegita eyes her frying pan, ducking out of range of the dangerous weapon.  
  
"Subdued by a frying pan, brat? Never thought I see the day you were too cowardly to--"  
  
Several somethings whipped through the air and connected with the king's head at the same moment. Chichi, Bulma, and Videl had all grabbed their respective frying pans (Doom, Death, and Dispare) and nailed the king with them. Chichi's shattered.  
  
She stared at it in disbelief. "That company is SOOOOOOOO dead!" She howled. "They' claimed it was indestructable!"  
  
"Wow," Bulma commented. "We found somebody with a harder head than your's, Veggie-chan."  
  
Vegita glared at her, but didn't comment since, unlike Chichi's, Bulma's frying pan was still intact. "I'm ready to go home, woman," He finally sighed. "My father has given me a headache."  
  
"I think I gave him one, too," Bulma smirked. "But we don't ahve our treaty, yet."  
  
Several pairs of eyes turned to Bardock. His eyes grew wide. "Oh no," He gasped. "There is NO WAY IN HELL! I can't! I'm not the king! Hell, I can barely write my own name! I'm stupid! I'm--"  
  
"On of the smartest Saiya-Jins alive?" Vegita sounded incredibly amused.  
  
"Yeah. . . well. . . there is that," He finally agreed.  
  
"Settled, then!" Bulma grinned. "Vegita can tell you what to do, and then we'll be all done al ready to go home! Goten and Trunks have school tomorrow, after all."  
  
"What? Mom!" Trunks shook his head. "Can't we stay just a LITTLE longer? Say. . . a year? I could. . . skip this year! Yeah! For the bettering of our world!"  
  
"Absolutly not."  
  
Goten didn't say a word to pursuade his mother. She had that Look in her eyes, meaning she wouldn't listen to reason. Not unless she was unconscous. Seeing how she wasn't, that wasn't an option.  
  
Goten just sighed. Better to accept it than get frying-panned.  
  
They left the next day, the women cheerfull waving at the Siaya-Jins. The Saiya-Jins were just happy they didn't have to deal with the homonal earth women on a regualr basis.  
  
And so ended the problems of King Vegita. Or, they would have, except Bulma left him a small present. A frying pan that, when ever he so much as thought something mean about humans or the group that had visited from earth, would brain him with the best frying pan (and most indestructable one) money could buy.  
  
(A/N) This is the LAST CHAPTER! THE END! cries I know I never updated this story, but it sooo sad to see things end. Of course, that's partly why I never did update. . . I was looking at these forty-three chapter stories and wondering if mine should be longer. . . but there's only so many ways to torture the king without actually killing him, soooo. . . This is it.  
  
Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, and for your support, and especially those that kept bugging me to get off my bum and update. I love you all!  
  
Review please?  
  
Love you all!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


End file.
